Forgotten Memories
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Ever wonder of the past of Elliot? Its Christmas day and memories seem to be flowing back of a day 30 years ago. Olivia sharing similar memories begins to regain them on a recent Case. Will they ever see the connection of there Past? EO! Eventually!


_**A/N: This is a new story ma and my brother created together. He's better with details than me and I'm better at the talking so we're a match made in heaven when it comes to writing of course.**_

_**This might only be a solo project only because my brother is being a complete ass and doesn't want to continue, but I'm pretty sure with some encouragement it would help big time. Thanks and Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 1: Faded Memories**

I awoke in the middle of the night. The clock read 12:01 am, Christmas Day. I have always woken up at this time Christmas day ever since that day 30 years ago.

*** Christmas Eve 1978 Morning***

_It was my first Christmas in New York. It was a cold morning, no different than the Christmases I have had at my grandparents' house years previous. I decided to go take a little walk. The brisk wind tore through my winter Jacket as though it weren't even there. This wind tore through my winter jacket as though it weren't even there. This did not waiver my will to take this walk. I needed this walk to quell my anxiety of the upcoming day. _

_During my walk, I witnessed something no child should have to ever see. Two men were dragging a woman through the alley into a building in the alley way. I felt a hard blow to the back of my head and then everything went dark._

_I awoke to a cold wet dripping on my forehead and mildew. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the cold unforgiving darkness. Once my eyes adjusted I realized I was in a basement only lit by 2 rays of light from the rectangular windows. A chair stood alone in the middle of the room. I attempted to get up when I realized my arms weren't moving. I looked down only to realize I had a rope tied around me._

*** End ***

I snap out of my reminiscing with an obnoxious ringing in my ears. I picked up the phone, it was Cragen.

"What's up Captain?"

"Get down here, Olivia's already here and we have a case."

"On my way cap."

**At The Station**

"What's up cap?" I questioned walking into the precinct.

"We had a kidnapping on 94th street. You and Olivia get down there now! Olivia will fill you in on the rest of the way there. Go!" Cragen growled.

On the way, Olivia was explaining everything about the case. So far there was an 8 year-old girl who was kidnapped on her way home from school. She has short brown hair and brown eyes with a tan complexion.

_Why does that description feel so nostalgic?_

*** Christmas Eve 1978 About noon ***

"_Why are you down here?" A girl no more than 3 years younger than me asked._

"_I don't know, someone hit me on my head," I replied rubbing the back of my head thinking that a bump would soon develop. "Where are we?" I inquired._

"_In a basement somewhere, but I'm not sure where." She said tears building up in her eyes._

"_Hey we'll get out of here don't worry," I said in an attempt to soothe her. I failed miserably. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," The girl said in a shy manner._

"_Okay, how about you make up a name so I know what to call you?"_

"_Okay, you can call me… um… Summer."_

"Summer," I whispered oblivious to hearing Olivia call my name.

"El… Elliot!" Olivia yelled jerking me from my daze.

"What?" I asked.

"We're here. You ready?'

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said getting out the car, Olivia following close behind.

***94****th ****street Orphanage***

I looked at the tattered building with disgust. There was a sign above the door, I was only able to make out:

_Won e ul if _

_O ph age_

Olivia and I approached the rundown Orphanage. Olivia glanced at the sign and whispered unknowingly "Wonderful Life Orphanage," The desire to ask why she knew what the rundown sign said welled up within me only to be overpowered by my desire to not delve too deeply into Olivia's past.

We entered the building in a silent trance, walked down the hallway that se4emed to have been abandoned by the Janitors, maneuvered through the droves of screaming children, and knocked on the door of the Headmaster of this Circus disguised as an Orphanage.

"Come in," a loud, deep voice resounded out of the office.

We entered a dingy office that had pictures on the walls of seemingly all the orphans the orphanage ever held within its shabby walls. In the center of the room sat 3 wooden chairs all facing an old wooden desk. On that desk a pile of paper was neatly stacked in one corner. I took notice of a rusted name plate in the opposite corner that read:

Rufus B. Owow

The name had an air of familiarity about it. Glancing over at Olivia she had a shocked face and her breathing seemed to stop until finally she whispered the word "Rufus."

**_A/N: I have no idea where this is going, but thoughts are good._**


End file.
